Within the last several years, the production of biofuel (e.g., biodiesel) from algae has been an area of interest. In part, this is due to high quality agricultural land not being required to grow algae (algal biomass). However, commercial production of biofuel (e.g., biodiesel) from algae has remained a challenge.
In addition, over the fast fifty years, approaches toward providing animal nutrition have changed. No longer are animals fed whatever forage or other material that may be available. Instead, the diets of animals are closely monitored for total nutrition value and cost. Very often, animals on specific diets are monitored for quality and performance characteristics with the nutritional components of the feed being adjusted to maximize nutrition value of the feed and optimization of animal performance characteristics.
However, cost is a critical factor. There is a continual search for cost-effective animal feeds, not only to sustain animals, but in many cases to cause enhanced growth and value.